Buildings
Buidlings are structures that help with your gameplay. You craft them using the "Craft Tool", which is usually a number of walls and some kind of roof material. When you craft them, they will appear as a tool, which you can drop anywhere on land. Quarry A quarry is a building that gives boulders at the touch of a button. The Quarry has a long respawn for boulders, however, so using more than one or two Quarries is suggested for maximum efficiency. Quarries are important buildings for medieval tribes, as the boulders it produces are ingredients in stone walls, of which medieval buildings require many of. Mill Used mainly for the creation of Flour and with flour you make Dough; which has many uses, and to make Flour put a Wheat Bundle through it then water the flour to make the dough. You will need a Carpentry skill of 3 to create this. You can also drop corn in to make Corn Meal. Stone Hut Has 4 stone walls surronding it and a large thatching and a slightly smaller one. To make a Stone Hut you need 2 stone walls and a thatching. The skill level required is 4 architecture, 4 masonry. Sandstone Hut A sandstone hut is a special kind of hut. It is not flammable and camaflouges on Desert Island]. In order to make one, you need 2 sandstone walls. There is a guide that tells you a fast way to make one. The skills required is 4 architecture and 3 masonry. The sandstone hut includes a floor. Well Contains 100 portions of water. If you collect it with a bucket you still have all the portions inside as a script glitch and every portion in the bucket gives you 10 thirst plus. A well can't be burn't excpet for the thatching and the tree stumps ontop of the stone wells. Hen House The shelter for chickens and eggs. This is a combinient way to have a chicken coop and a hatchery without making a mess. The Hen House is made by following these steps: 2 Walls + Plank + Large Leave + Thatching Lumbermill A lumbermill is a mill used for making planks and wood chips. Drop a tree stump in or small, it does not matter, and the lumbermill will produce planks. You can get wood chips by putting a bush stump in it. Becareful, though, because if the lumbermill exceeds 4 planks in on-ground production, the planks would "explode". This is hazardous if you stand near the lumbermill. You build it with 3 wooden walls + large leaf. Forge A Forge is an invauluble asset, and it is used mainly to create metal weapons and tools. It has an anvil, and a furnace where you can refine your ores (with the exception of coal and sulfur, which you don't need to refine). The anvil is used in every iron/steel/mithril/gold recipie (exept itself) in the game.To craft this you need 2 stone walls and 2 refined iron and a thatching Bakery The Bakery is for survival experts. It is a large building that includes a Stove, Mill, and Water Supply (x4) It is shaped like a cresent moon, with a thatching roof. How to build it is 3 Stone walls+Charcoal+Oil+Thatching Category:Buildings